legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 October 2012
03:24 hi 03:45 hi 03:47 hikai I'll be afk for a little while longer but can you post the link of the flying ships mod you showed me 03:47 afk 03:56 back 04:01 04:01 oh yeah hi mythrun 04:08 04:08 04:09 04:09 04:09 04:09 04:09 04:16 hi 04:16 hey mythrun gonna do that mod? 04:17 Eh? 04:30 u said u might make that LU mod for mc 04:32 oh my he actually spoke 04:33 haikai can you give link to flying ship plugin you told me baout 04:35 04:35 04:35 04:35 04:35 04:35 04:35 04:36 erm 04:36 erm? 04:36 idk what it is its ,movecraft thats all i know 04:36 movecraft? ok 04:36 http://www.minetoys.com/ 04:36 getting my mc charcter 04:37 what is it? 04:37 little 3d models 04:37 COOL! 04:37 for your mc charcters check it out 04:37 wanna meet me on a server? 04:38 madrealms.net 04:38 wait what you have to buy it? 04:38 yerp 04:38 wait what? 04:39 what is it? 04:39 mc charcter 3D model buying 04:39 cool 04:39 hey in mc do u use any mods? 04:40 yes 04:40 a lot 04:40 wich ones? 04:42 on my magic launcher I have Mystcraft, MobAmputation, Slender, Herobrine, Creepy Pasta, Optifine, TMI, ect 04:43 wow 04:43 if u went on madrealms you would be banned in a instant XD 04:44 04:44 u got any servers 04:45 ooh u want to play ctf? 04:48 hmm? no thx 04:49 k' 04:49 whatcha doing? 04:50 lookin at minetoys 04:50 gonna buy one? 04:50 most likly 04:51 *likely 04:51 wich charcter? 04:51 Mine 04:51 want a good skin? 04:51 04:51 I have MY OWN SKIN! 04:51 polt or mrvarou or whatever? 04:51 COPYRIGHT ME! 04:52 maybe u want a tux XD 04:52 MrVraou 04:52 k 04:52 04:54 wanna see a funny minetoys vid? 04:54 ok 04:54 looking at them now 04:54 its a funny kid with super scifi knife XD 04:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1la19Bnsl7M 04:54 its funny 04:55 watching 04:55 he pulls out a super knife of death 04:56 ()_() 04:56 mmmhhhhmmm 04:57 stupid kids think they can make a video 04:57 their voice should at least mature before doing commentaries 04:57 cthey sound so desperate 04:59 My mod is already updated to 1.4. 05:00 HE Speaks! and ifs there an updated previewe yet? 05:01 :O 05:01 ya and that killer knife 05:02 05:06 well... 05:06 so can i get a link or something? 02:28 Hi guys 02:33 hi darwin 02:33 gtg 02:33 check it out 02:33 print tyour MC character: http://www.minetoys.com/ 02:34 print your whole MC world: http://www.realtimerendering.com/erich/minecraft/public/mineways/ 02:34 kk gtg bey 05:08 lost is your server up? 08:55 does anyone have a server 08:55 a private one for lu 08:56 heloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?????????????? 10:33 hi 10:33 Hello. 10:34 so how are things going on the server I hav't been able to get on 10:34 It's been off since yesterady afternoon 10:34 ah 10:34 any pics of the explorer? 10:34 or video? 10:34 I'll get one. 10:35 and if you want a model of you MC world: http://www.realtimerendering.com/erich/minecraft/public/mineways/ 10:35 hi 10:35 hi 10:36 VECTOR! 10:36 Service Instability Due to service outage at our provider Amazon there is reduced availabilty of logging in and most other systems. We're trying to do what we can on our end. See Twitter for updates, mollstam 10:36 NOOOOO MINECRAFTS DOWN 10:37 what? 10:37 all servers? 10:37 wow 10:37 POLT! 10:37 10:37 The webpage at http://minecraft.net/ is currently unavailable. It may be overloaded or down for maintenance. 10:37 Here are some suggestions: 10:37 it is down....VECTOR! 10:38 NEEM! 10:38 Neem? 10:39 It's a new way of Noming....it's more of a....sucking action, so i sucked up your cake and swalloed it 10:40 10:40 10:41 10:41 Okay.............. 10:41 ' 10:41 it's good to see you 10:42 You too 10:42 I just got Myst IV! 10:43 hi 10:44 Salutations everyone 10:44 ! 10:44 oh yeah Vector I'm playing Myst........Mystcraft 10:45 i likr minecraft 10:45 I HATE MINECRAFT!!!!!!!! 10:45 MYSTCRAFT? D: 10:46 User_blog:Jamesster.LEGO/News_on_the_Funcom_MMO#comm-60480 10:46 how do you troll alcome style? 10:46 No. 10:46 that's how? 10:46 No. 10:47 Mystcraft is nothing like Myst. I doubt the person who created it even knows what a linking book is 10:47 Linking Book? 10:48 Forgive my ignorance. 10:50 linking book 10:50 yes..yes 10:52 10:52 10:52 10:52 10:52 10:55 10:55 10:55 10:55 10:55 10:59 anyone know who IN The Littlewood is? well: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AX3fCdoL-gg&list=UUWiPkogV65gqqNkwqci4yZA&index=2&feature=plcp go to 0:50 and pause 11:00 11:06 11:20 11:20 11:20 11:24 11:24 11:24 11:24 11:24 11:24 11:24 11:27 11:27 11:27 11:27 11:27 11:27 11:36 hi 11:36 Hey 2012 10 22